Histoire drôle
by Lindelea54
Summary: Rien de bien spécial. Un prise d'otages avec le Joker. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Pour l'instant...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1.

Le Joker s'étira. Un interrogatoire avec otages à la clé... Il avait toujours aimé ça. Sentir la peur chez toutes les victimes, otages comme interrogé. IL descendit la volée de marches menant à la cave où le flic et sa famille l'attendaient, poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur des chaises métalliques, ligotés et baillonés. La mère et la fille à côté de la porte, de père dos au mur opposé.

Le Prince du Crime s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été préparée pour lui entre les deux «camps ».

Bonjour, John. Tu savais que tu avais un prénom nullissime, ennuyeux et ringard ?

En souriant, il se leva et enleva le bâillon du prisonnier. Il mit ses mains dans son dos et approcha tout près son visage, blanc, de celui, suant et tremblant, du policier. Tellement près qu'il pouvait distinguer la racine de chacun de ses poils de barbe.

Tu as un prénom tellement ennuyeux que je vais t'appeler Max. C'est un peu mieux. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien, sûr.

L'homme, les pupilles dilatées de terreur, ne répondit pas.

Bon. Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais pourquoi je ne filme pas notre entretien, Max ?

Le prisonnier secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement à peine perceptible, tant il tremblait. Le Joker lui tourna le dos, faisant ainsi face aux deux autres prisonnières, le regard au plafond car, pour le moment, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt.

Parce que tu as des choses à me dire, n'est-ce pas Max ? Des choses qui devraient rester entre nous. Alors, maintenant que tu sais que notre discussion est entièrement privée, je t'écoute...

Pas de réponse.

Allons... Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici. Ce serait faux. En fait... Peut être que tu ne sais pas... Peut être qu'il faut que je te demande...

Brutalement, il s'accroupit à côté de sa victime et lui susurra à l'oreille :

C'est ça hein ? Tu voudrais que ta femme et ta fille entendent la question ?

Il se leva, sans quitter sa proie des yeux, comme un chat savourant une souris à l'avance.

Alors posons la question... Qu'en penses-tu ? Oh ! Attends ! J'allais oublier quelque chose !

Faisant mine de se rappeler soudain de quelque-chose de très important, il se tourna vers la femme attachée et lui retira son bâillon. Son visage sale était trempé de larmes, elle avait les yeux rougis et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Ce serait dommage que ta chère et tendre ne puisse pas participer à la conversation.

Puis, s'adressant à la fille :

Désolé, fillette, mais nous allons devoir discuter entre grandes personnes... Les clowneries d'une gamine me perturberaient... Tu comprends... Les seules blagues que j'apprécie vraiment, ce sont les miennes...

Et il éclata de rire.

Où en étions nous ? Ah, oui, la question. Tu connais l'identité du Batman... A qui d'autre l'as-tu communiquée ?

L'autre se tortilla pitoyablement sur sa chaise, émit un ou deux grognements, terreur ou colère, impossible à dire, puis souffla une réponse.

Quoi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne t'ai pas entendu.

C'est une information confidentielle. Murmura-t-il, un tout petit peu plus fort.

Voyez-vous ça... Très professionnel, Max. Je te félicite...

John ! Dis-lui ! Ne nous mets pas en danger !

La femme avait hurlé. Le Joker sourit, résistant à la tentation d'éclater de rire ( ça ressemblait vraiment à une scène de film...)

Tu devrais écouter ta bien-aimée, Max. annonça-t-il entre deux gloussements étouffés. C'est la voix de la raison.

Tu es totalement naïve ou simplement trop bête pour comprendre que, quoi que je dise, il nous tuera tous les trois ! Réfléchis un peu, Jess !

Là, le policier s'était un peu laissé emporté par l'agacement. Il lança un regard plein de panique au clown. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, explosa littéralement de rire .

Excusez-moi ! Haleta-t-il. Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Vous essayez de prévoir ma réaction alors que moi-même je n'ai pas encore une idée précise de ce que je vais faire de vous !

Et il repartit de son rire infernal, sans tenir compte des deux regards horrifiés braqués sur lui.

Le rire cessa aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Le Joker se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et dit :

Bon, soyons sérieux. Vous savez, vous devriez rire un peu plus souvent, vous autres. On m'a dit que rire prolonge l'espérance de vie. Bien que, dans votre cas, ce ne soit pas très utile, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir. Imaginez un peu mon espérance de vie à moi !

Et il éclata encore de rire. Les époux échangèrent un regard épouvanté : il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Tout de même, dit-il, soudain redevenu calme, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Max. Qui d'autre sait pour le Batman ?

Personne ! Répondit l'intéressé, peut être beaucoup trop vite pour être honnête.

Tu sais quoi Max ? Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne sais pas du tout mentir. Le mieux, quand on ne sait pas mentir, c'est de dire la vérité. Dans l'intérêt de ta femme.

D'un geste sec, il lança un de ses couteaux dans la direction de la prisonnière, sans quitter l'infortuné John des yeux.

Presque aussitôt ,un cri de douleur, vite étouffé, s'échappa de la bouche de la femme. Le Joker se tourna vers sa victime, histoire de voir où est-ce qu'il l'avait touchée. Le couteau était planté dans son épaule, à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. La blessée était secouée de sanglots et remuait, en vain, pour se libérer.

Dis-donc... C'est que je vise sacrément bien, moi. J'ai dû être laceur de couteaux, dans une autre vie. A ton avis, Max, je la touche où, cette fois-ci ?

Il brandit alors un autre couteau. Plus long, celui là, et à l'aspect beaucoup plus meurtrier.

S'il te plaît... John...

La voix de la femme était étranglée, implorante.

Ne faites pas ça, par pitié !

Cette fois, c'était le mari qui avait crié.

Tu as raison, Max. J'en ai assez de jouer les lanceurs de couteau. Que dirais-tu de chirurgien esthétique ?

Il rangea soigneusement le couteau dans une poche de son grand manteau violet, en sortit un petit scalpel, puis se leva.

Tu penses que ta Jess serait plus séduisant si elle souriait, n'est-ce pas, Max ?

Il s'approcha de la femme qui gémissait, se tordant dans ses liens pour tenter d'échapper au fou qui se dirigeait lentement vers elle.

Attendez ! S'écria le prisonnier. Je vais tout vous dire !

Oh ! Là, tu m'épates, Max ! Il se rassit. Je t'écoute.

Je l'ai dit à un ami qui habite à San Francisco, quand j'avais trop bu. Je le jure !

Il avait dit ça très vite, sans détacher son regard de son persécuteur.

Maintenant, relâchez-nous.

Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Le Joker sourit. Deux otages, deux questions. Mais d'abord, Jess, préférez-vous que je fasse vite ou voulez-vous agoniser lentement aux pieds de votre fille ?

Aucune réponse

Faites attention. Quand on ne me fait pas part de ses préférences, j'ai tendance à agir en fonction des miennes, et autant vous dire qu'elles ne vous plairont pas.

La pauvre femme fixa son regard sur ses genoux, puis sur son bourreau, puis sur ses genoux, avant de murmurer

Faites vite, je vous en prie.

C'est drôle ça, s'exclama l'autre, il n'y a pas grand monde qui aurait choisi l'agonie lente. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait u choix aussi divertissant.

Il lança un couteau qui se planta droit dans la gorge de la femme. Un râle abominable commença alors à sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Monstre ! Hurla le futur veuf. Elle avait demandé une mort rapide !

Oups ! S'exclama le Joker, dans une pose théâtrale. Je n'avais pas entendu. Ce sont sans doute vos hurlements qui m'auront momentanément assourdi.

Il éclata alors d'un rire bref, puis lança au malheureux John un regard qui aurait terrifié un lion au point de l'enfoncer dans un trou de souris.

Voyons si tu te montreras encore plus loquace avec ta fille... Et ma dernière question

A ces mots, il se leva et posa ses deux mains gantées sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille, sans prêter attention à la mère, qui agonisait bruyamment juste à côté de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Euh... **

**Comment dire...**

**Dé-so-lée pour cet impardonnable retard ! Je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic, pas du tout ! C'est juste que la fin initiale ne me satisfaisait pas du tout alors je devais tout réécrire, et avec l'inspiration qui ne venait pas, je ne voulais pas publier une horreur... Je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps... Mais je ne vais pas me répandre en excuses... Ça n' que trop duré ! Place à la suite !**

**P.S : Le style de ce chapitre sera probablement trèèèès différent de celui du chapitre précédent. L'écart de temps comprenez moi …:/**

* * *

Histoire Drôle, suite :

_A ces mots, il se leva et posa ses mains gantées sur le dossier de la chaise de la jeune fille,sans prêter attention à la mère, qui agonisait bruyamment juste à côté de lui. _

-Alors...Max. Tout d'abord, je voudrais le nom de ton ami de San Francisco, exigea le Joker en entortillant entre ses doigts un mèche brune de sa future victime.

-Angelo Martinez ! C'est mon ami ! Il habite sur la grande avenue ! Je n'en sais pas plus ! Il déménage tout le temps ! Je le jure ! Déballa l'homme à toute vitesse.

-Angelo Martinez ?

Le prisonnier hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Connais pas.

Le clown arrêta de jouer avec la pauvre mèche brune pour revenir au pauvre homme, marchant vers lui d'une démarche souple, comme un grand lion qui s'apprête à bondir.

-Il existe au moins ?

Silence.

-Parce que, tu vois, ce serait embêtant que je passe des jours et des jours à chercher à travers tout le pays un type qui n'existe pas...

Et, avec un large sourire, il tapota le crâne du flic tremblant.

-Il existe ! Je ne mentirais jamais si la vie de ma fille est en jeu ! Relâchez-nous !

Le Joker se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme s'il était désespéré ou découragé, avant de lever les yeux vers l'autre.

-Il me semble... Que ça fait bien... dix ou vingt fois que tu exiges ça depuis votre capture, remarqua-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Si j'étais prêt à accéder à ta demande, je l'aurais déjà fait, crois le bien.

Il se détourna, faisant à présent face à la gamine.

-Mais... Si toi et ta... fille... vous montrez gentils et sages... Il se pourrait que vous soyez finalement joyeusement réunis...

Et s'approchant de la petite :

-Tu peux me croire, Max. Je suis un homme de parole.

Il s'accroupit devant la demoiselle et retira tranquillement le scotch qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Que faites-vous ? Paniqua la voix du père, derrière lui.

-Tu imagines... Se faire assassiner sans même avoir eu l'occasion de faire la causette avec moi... ce serait vraiment trop cruel... Ta mioche n'est qu'une gosse... Elle ne mérite pas ça...

Un silence horrifié lui répondit.

Le Prince du Crime examina le visage de la jeune fille en face de lui. Pâle. Amaigri. Les larmes formaient des sillons humides sur les joues rougies par le scotch. D'un air attentif, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la fille et, à l'aide de son pouce, essuya délicatement une larme qui allait déborder de son œil.

-Shhhhh... Il ne faut pas pleurer... Pas pour le moment en tout cas, souffla-t-il, presque doux.

Il se redressa et frappa dans ses mains en s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

-Bien ! Revenons à nos pigeons ! Tu t'appelles Cherry. C'est ça ?

La petite hocha la tête, luttant pour retenir ses larmes.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment laissant apparaître un des hommes du Joker.

-Patron !

-Quoi ?! S'écria le clown, très mécontent. J'avais dit de ne pas me déranger !

-Euh... Il y a Jeff qui dit que Batman va se pointer...

-Rah ! Je hais le Batman ! Je hais cette fichue ville ! S'énerva le parton, tout en levant les bras au ciel théâtralement.

Puis, se tournant vers l'infortuné prisonnier :

-Sincèrement désolé Max... J'aurais vraiment aimé savourer tes derniers instants autant que toi... Mais vois-tu, le temps nous manque cruellement.

D'un pas conquérant, il s'avança alors vers la table où ses hommes avaient déposé ses armes favorites et s'empara d'une belle batte de baseball. Il retira son gant droit, gratta un peu le sang séché qui collait au bois lisse, et s'approcha de sa victime, batte à la main.

Il annonça, à la fille :

-Je serais toi, je fermerais les yeux...

Il recula soigneusement son arme, pour pendre un maximum d'élan, et relâcha brutalamant son bras. La batte percuta violemment l'homme en pleine tête. La craquement provoqua l'éclat de rire du psychopathe. Un deuxième coup. Puis un troisième. Au bout de quatre, il posa sa batte par terre et se dirigea vers la fille, qui fermait toujours les yeux.

A l'aide de son couteau, il trancha le scotch qui la retenait à la chaise. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il lui saisit les poignets et les plaça juste devant lui, sur les genoux de la petite.

Il tendit la main à son homme de main, qui était toujours là.

-Corde.

L'homme lui tendit ce qu'il demandait sans faire la moindre remarque. Le Joker fit un noeud serré autour des poignets et des chevilles. Il se releva et ordonna à son homme de main en pointant la fille du pouce :

-Portes moi ça.

Sans aucune question, la montagne de muscles souleva la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée.

Le Clown Prince du Crime en tête, ils se dirigèrent vers une antique camionnette qui semblait avoir appartenu à un marchand de glace. Son état s'était considérablement dégradé mais c'était exactement ce que le Joker voulait que ça soit : son véhicule de fonction.

-Poses la à côté des bacs réfrigérés.

L'homme s'exécuta et la gamine se retrouva en petit tas coincée entre un bac à glaces et le siège conducteur. Le clown chargea son pistolet et, après avoir entendu le claquement signifiant qu'il était chargé, le braqua sur son homme de main et pressa la gâchette.

L'ex-homme de main s'étala gracieusement sur le sol, son ex-patron se pencha sur lui, déchira un bout de sa chemise et jeta son pistolet dans un sac de sport rempli d'armes diverses (pistolets, grenades, couteaux, crosses de hockey et clubs de golf). D'un geste brusque, il enfonça le morceau de tissu dans la bouche de sa prisonnière.

-Tu sais, la mioche, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais étripé comme tes géniteurs.

Il se releva et jeta un regard au ciel nocturne par la portière grande ouverte.

-Mais, poursuivit-il en claquant la portière, cette bonne vieille chauve-souris n'oserait pas s'approcher si je me ballade avec une gamine dans ma voiture.

Son rire résonna dans tout le fourgon. Il donna un coup de pied à la fille attachée par terre et ouvrit un bac. Une atroce odeur de pourriture le fit plisser le nez, mais il ne se départit pas de son large sourire. Il plongea sa main dans l'espace réfrigéré et tâta, en quête d'une glace. Sa main rencontra une forme molle et élastique, puis trouva un esquimau au citron. Il brandit sa trouvaille, en retira l'emballage et fourra la glace dans sa bouche alors qu'il s'asseyait à la place conducteur.

-On va... Au parc d'attractions... déclara-t-il.

Bien entendu, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Mais il n'en tint pas compte et démarra. Les phares s'allumèrent et le véhicule se mit en sourire fixé sur ses lèvres, le Joker dirigea la camionnette à travers les ruelles sombres, les avenues illuminées et les rues banales de Gotham, renversant quelques piétons, amochant quelques voitures.

Une grande lumière blanche illumina la nuit derrière lui. Son sourire s'élargit : il reconnaîtrait les phares de la bat-mobile entre mille. Tout en éclatant de rire, il engagea son fourgon dans une ruelle. Il adorait ce poursuites. C'était le piment de la vie.

A l'entrée de Miles Amusement, le quartier de la fête foraine, la camionnette s'arrêta, la voiture noire aussi. Les deux conducteurs sortirent de leurs véhicules, le clown souriant accablé d'un fardeau qui faisait défaut à son sombre adversaire : un otage.

-Joker, gronda une voix rauque.

-Batsy... Je suis content de te voir ! Gloussa le criminel.

-Et c'est loin d'être réciproque.

-Oh ! Ça me fait presque penser... A moi !

-Quelle horreur ! Ne dis pas ça.

-Je dis ce que je veux.

-Sauf quand tu m'insultes.

-Avoues que tu es heureux de me voir.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

Le clown grimaça.

-C'était méchant ça. Et petit.

-Joker...

-Ouiiiii ?

-Relâches cette fille. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

-Bien sur qu'elle ne m'a rien fait. Ce ne serait pas drôle dans le cas contraire...

-Alors relâches la.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Ne m'obliges pas à te frapper. Ce n'est pas mon but. Et tu le sais.

-Tu ne me frapperas pas. Si tu me touches, elle meurt.

Le Chevalier Noir se raidit.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Mais tout dépend de toi, ma belle chauve-souris...

-...

-Tu nous laisses partir, sans nous suivre, et elle reste en vie... Si tu nous suis... Ou que tu tentes quoi que ce soit... Je lui rentre un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle de moineau.

-D'accord... Tu as gagné. Mais ne lui fais pas de mal.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis un homme de parole.

Et, son fardeau dans les bras, le criminel s'éloigna en direction du parc illuminé, sous le regard assassin du justicier.

-Alors Cherry... Tu as déjà vu un parc d'attraction ?

Dans ses bras, la petite hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

-C'est quoi ton attraction préférée ? Moi c'est le... Palais du Rire.

Silence. Elle ne répondit pas. Le bâillon peut être...

-On va aller dans mon Palais du Rire à moi. Tu vas voir, c'est un palace.

L'enfant toujours dans les bras, le clown prince du crime se mouvait au cœur de la populace, de ces gens qui ne jetaient même pas un coup d'oeuil à leur voisin, trop obnubilés par eux mêmes pour remarquer les sanglots désespérés de la fille. Le Joker sourit. Cette gosse avait probablement été élevée dans la crainte de toutes les véritables personnalités remarquables de Gotham, dont il faisait partie intégrante, bien entendu.

Il contourna la Grande Roue et les Montagnes Russes pour pénétrer dans une petite attraction abandonnée. Son Palais du Rire, sa Gagçonnière.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur de son repère, il laissa tomber son paquet avec autant de soin et de prévenance que s'il s 'était agit d'un sac de sable.

Cherry poussa un gémissement. Sans y faire attention, il s'éloigna à grands pas et brancha un câble. Une douzaine d'écrans s'alluma avec un grésillement. Le bureau du commissaire, la mairie, l'école maternelle, la maison d'un pauvre type qui s'appelait Charles Collins. Il pianota rapidement sur un clavier mais les gémissements de la fille l'agaçaient. Il saisit alors un couteau dans sa poche et le projeta sur sa prisonnière qui poussa un petit cri étouffé. La lame s'était plantée à environ dix centimètres de la gorge de la fille saucissonnée.

-J'ai perdu la main en trop peu de temps... se désola-t-il en pianotant toujours.

Un choc sourd se fit entendre sur le toit du QG du Joker. Celui-ci soupira. La chauve-souris était vraiment un gros têtu...

-On va avoir de la visite, soupira-t-il.

Le temps que Batman traverse le manège, avec tous ses pièges, le clown serait déjà loin... Et la mioche avec lui. Malheureusement...

En grommelant, il éteignit les écrans et revint à sa victime.

-Bon... Soit je t'étripe avant que Batman débarque et je m'enfuis, soit je t'emmène avec moi et je m'enfuis. Tu préfères quoi ?

Elle essaya de parler, mais le bâillon bloquait les mots avant qu'ils sortent.

-Pour moi c'est du pareil au même... Sauf qu'avec toi sur le dos, je serais ralenti...

Il réfléchissait.

Et il trouva sa solution.

-Bon. J'ai trouvé un compromis. Je te donne un peu de sursis...

A bout de bras, il saisit la fille et la traîna vers un tapis roulant, inoffensif à l'origine, mais qui, modifié par lui, menait à un trou rempli de piques acérés (et oui, le Joker a le sens des fins en panache).

-Voilà. Le temps que Baty te sauve -ou pas-, je vais tranquillement filer par l'issue de secours. Adieu chère Cherry. Et Joyeux Noël !

Cria-t-il en couvrant les hurlements de la prisonnière. Il allait s'enfuir courageusement quand une main gantée de noir le jeta sur le sol.

-Batyyy... Déjà ?

-Les issues de secours servent aussi à entrer, Joker.

Sans prêter attention à sa Némésis qui se relevait, le justicier partit détacher la fillette. De justesse ! Elle allait chuter d'un instant à l'autre.

S'engagea alors une bataille épique entre le criminel coloré et le Chevalier Noir. Les coups pleuvaient, les rires et les grognements se superposaient. Les deux adversaires échangeaient les coups sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Tait à peu pr_ès égal jusqu'à ce que le Joker fasse diversion avec un quelconque gadget et se saisisse d'un pied de biche. Ce fut alors la seule chauve-souris qui encaissa les coups, de plus en plus violents, du psychopathe. Celui-ci riait aux éclats, assenant son arme comme s'il démolissait un château de sable avec une pelle en plastique. Le justicier à la cape faiblissait. Le clown ne comptait pas le tuer. Juste le fatiguer assez pour descendre la fille et prendre la fuite. Le sang commençait à teindre le lino du sol en rouge. Le clown sentait la victoire toute proche.

Soudain, une détonation retentit. Le Joker se figea en plein élan, son pied de biche levé au dessus de la tête. En une fraction de secondes, il s'effondra à côté de sa Némésis, comme une marionnette dont on aurait brutalement tranché les fils. La chauve-souris se redressa, juste assez pour apercevoir, trois pas derrière eux, une petite fille, un pistolet encore brandi devant elle, le visage trempé de larmes. Elle abaissa l'arme encore fumante. Elle tremblait et sa bouche s'était entrouverte en un cri muet. Difficilement, Batman se redressa et se pencha vers le mourant.

-Tu... Vois Batou ?

-Je vois juste un futur cadavre et une gamine traumatisée pour le restant de ses jours.

-Non, je ne parle... Pas de ça... s'énerva le futur cadavre.

-Quoi alors ?

-Tu vois ...ma tristesse ? Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me tues... Pour te faire chier...

-Je ne t'ai pas tué. Tu as causé ta mort tout seul.

-Ouais... C'est vraiment... La meilleure blague qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

Il riait. Il riait encore. Même si le sang gargouillait dans sa gorge, il riait.

Le Chevalier noir se mit debout, pendant que le clown poussait son dernier soupir, et s'avança précautionneusement vers la fillette choquée.

-Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et il murmura :

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout ira bien.

Il mentait. Tout n'irait pas bien. Elle était orpheline, à présent.

-Vous...C'est vrai ?

-J'espère...

Il la prit dans ses bras délicatement, comme si elle avait été en cristal, et sortit du palais des horreurs. A l'extérieur, Gordon l'attendait, le parc avait été évacué.

Le policier tellement paternel tressaillit en voyant la petite et demanda :

-Elle est saine et sauve ?

-Pas entièrement...

Répondit Batman en sentant les larmes couler contre son visage.

-Et le Joker ?

-Mort.

-Vous... Vous l'avez tué ?

-Pas vraiment...

Des réponses évasives, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait donner.

Pendant que la police entrait dans le bâtiment, le Chevalier Noir berça doucement la fille sanglotante dans ses bras. Tout avait changé. A jamais. Sans le Joker, Batman avait il besoin d'exister , Il n'en savait rien. Et ne voulait pas savoir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, après tout...

* * *

**Voilà ! Je ne marque pas le mot « fin », parce qu'il y aura probablement un épilogue... Enfin, je crois, qui arriver dans les prochains jours, histoire de vous dire ce qu'il est arrivé à Cherry et à Batman...;)**

**Bon. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et tout ça...**

**Laissez moi une petite review, me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la vie d'après ^^ (Même si je connais déjà les grandes lignes mwahahaha !:D)**

**A très bientôt:)**

**Lindelea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous présente, l'épilogue ! Et la fin du coup :) **

**C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à la fin d'une fic que j'écris. C'est... émouvant *essuie une larme * **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Histoire drôle: Epilogue, fin.

James Gordon, assis dans son bureau, lisait le journal. Soudain, à la lecture d'un article, il serra brutalement la mâchoire et fit de son exemplaire du Gotham News une charmante boulette qu'il jeta dans la corbeille à papier. Non seulement cette feuille de chou faisait passer ses collègues et lui pour de parfaits abrutis incompétents, mais en plus de leur casser du sucre sur le dos, à eux et au Batman, ce pitoyable articulet livrait au public des détails strictement confidentiels ! Comment ce gratte-papier, Alexander Knox, avait-il eu accès à ces information ? Comment avait-il été mis au courant ? James avait pourtant répété à ses hommes que l'explosion du repaire du Joker avait été causée accidentellement suite à une fuite de gaz et non à cause d'une bombe ! Il les avait tannés pendant des heures en maintenant avec détermination que, si le cadavre du psychopathe maquillé n'avait pas été retrouvé, c'était parce qu'il avait brûlé avec le bâtiment, que le clown était bel et bien mort, incinéré ! Et voilà que cet échotier peu connu allait lui lancer une panique monstre chez les honnêtes (si l'on peut dire ça) paroissiens de Gotham. Il allait y avoir des rumeurs. Le poste de police allait être harcelé par des citoyens voulant la confirmation de la mort du terroriste. Et lui, le commissaire, allait passer pour le plus grand embobineur de tous les temps ! C'était inadmissible ! Ah ! Le clown rirait bien s'il voyait ça.

Batman était il au courant de la disparition du corps ? Avait-il réagi ? Lui qui avait semblé tellement bouleversé quand il était ressorti du palais du rire, une gosse dans les bras.

James ne savait pas ce qu 'était devenue la petite d'ailleurs... Il espérait qu'elle se remettrait. Une petite fille comme ça, ça ne mérite pas de vivre de pareilles atrocités...

Avec un soupir, le commissaire moustachu empoigna le combiné et composa le numéro de la rédaction du Gotham News. Il allait leur expliquer sa façon de penser, à ces journaleux ! Le Joker était mort. Point. Inutile d'affoler la population.

* * *

Le millionnaire Bruce Wayne poussa la porte de la cuisine, trouvant Alfred occupé à préparer un plateau repas. Le fidèle majordome leva vers lui un regard surpris et reposa le plateau sur la table.

«-Il était inutile de venir jusqu'ici, monsieur. J'allais vous monter votre déjeuner.

-Je vais devoir partir, Alfred. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attend ce matin.

-Un nouveau criminel à arrêter pour le héros de Gotham ?

Un sourire triste éclaira le visage de l'homme.

-Non.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de la mort du criminel que vous semblez aussi mélancolique, hum ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que... C'était vraiment un adversaire de taille. Les autres font figure de minables à présent.

-Mais vous les arrêtez tout de même...

-C'est mon devoir. »

Après avoir bu un café, le millionnaire noua sa cravate, enfila une veste de costume et monta en voiture. Pendant quelques minutes, il conduisit sans s'arrêter, écoutant une musique récente à la radio. Il se gara sur le parking du Gotham Hospital et guetta les entrées et sorties.

Une heure passa. Puis une voiture de taxi vint stationner devant la porte. Une petite fille en uniforme arriva, un air éteint sur le visage. Le même air éteint que celui qu'arborait le richissime Bruce Wayne depuis un mois. Elle monta dans la voiture et disparut. Bruce suivit le véhicule jaune du regard et poussa un soupir triste quand il s'éclipsa au tournant de la rue. Il savait parfaitement où le chauffeur, payé par ses soins, allait emmener la petite: les orphelinats Wayne. A présent, il se sentait vraiment proche de la fillette. Il était venu la voir presque tous les jours quand elle était en état de choc. Il avait même songé à l'adopter, comme le lui conseillait Alfred. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Maintenant elle était partie pour une triste vie. Toutefois, même s'il ne l'adoptait pas, il pourrait néanmoins la parrainer au sein de l'orphelinat, s'assurer qu'elle ne manque jamais de rien. C'était dans ses moyens, et ça soulageait sa conscience.

Alors qu'il rentrait à son penthouse, il remarqua un exemplaire du Gotham News qui dépassait d'une poubelle mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne lisait plus le journal depuis un mois.

* * *

Les murs étaient blancs. Les draps étaient blancs. Son pyjama était blanc. Elle en avait marre du blanc. Cherry se leva difficilement et regarda l'uniforme qu'on avait posé sur la table à son attention. Un uniforme scolaire. Mécaniquement, elle enfila la jupe, la chemise, la cravate, les chaussettes, les chaussures et la veste. Par souci d'apparence, elle lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main. D'un pas machinal, elle s'approcha de la porte et embrassa sa chambre du regard. Aujourd'hui, elle quittait l'hôpital. Elle allait dans un orphelinat. Une maison pour orphelins. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, maintenant. Une orpheline. Et une meurtrière. Elle avait tué un homme. Certes, il avait tué ses parents mais tout de même ! C'était une vie qu'elle avait volée ! Elle s'en voulait cruellement à présent qu'elle avait pris conscience des conséquences de ses actes.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose, sur la table de nuit. Elle s'en approcha: une peluche. Une petite peluche en forme de dauphin. Elle ne sourit pas mais la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait parfaitement qui l'avait déposé là. C'était l'homme en costume qui venait la voir souvent. Son « parrain » comme lui avaient dit les infirmières. L'homme qui avait payé son entrée à l'orphelinat. En lui faisant ce cadeau, il devait vouloir lui offrir un peu de réconfort, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

D'un pas lent, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le hall, indifférente aux divers bruits de paroles, de rires ou de pleurs, ou à l'aide soignant qui la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant d'une voix enrouée une bonne continuation, et sortit dans le froid du parking. Un taxi l'attendait. Elle essaya de distinguer le visage du chauffeur mais n'y parvint pas: il portait une casquette profondément enfoncée sur son front.

Elle s'assit à l'arrière et la voiture se mit en marche. « Bonne continuation ». Qu'est-ce que l'homme voulait dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait pour l'avenir ? Oublier. Sûrement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier, justement. Et, comme le lui avait si souvent assené le psychologue qui devait la soutenir: « Le bien-être suit l'acceptation ! ». Elle ne pouvait donc pas oublier. En revanche, elle pouvait essayer de tourner la page, de mener une vie normale, loin de tous ces fous, criminels ou autres. Elle n'avait pas revu l'homme habillé en chauve-souris, d'ailleurs. Dommage... Elle s'était sentie bien quand il l'avait réconfortée. Oui. Elle ferait ça. Elle essaierait de tourner la page et de mener une petite vie paisible.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant un bâtiment gris. L'orphelinat. D'un pas un peu plus déterminé, Cherry s'extirpa de son siège, salua le chauffeur (qui ne lui rendit pas son salut) et se tourna vers sa nouvelle maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau, mais ça avait l'avantage de ne pas faire peur.

Sa veste la grattait. Elle la retira, malgré le froid environnant, et quelque chose tomba de sa capuche. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser. Mais son geste se figea quand elle aperçut ce dont il s'agissait.

Une carte.

Un joker, plus précisément.

Déposé dans sa capuche.

Pas possible. Il était mort. Elle lui avait tiré dessus. Il était tombé.

Mais la carte était bien là. Et le bouffon la narguait de son sourire moqueur.

Elle tomba assise sur la chaussée trempée de la pluie de la veille et se mit à sangloter. Elle devenait folle. Il était mort. Elle l'avait tué. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre hallucination.

* * *

Au carrefour de Park Row et de l'East End, une voiture de taxi se gara. A l'intérieur, le chauffeur releva la tête et laissa le rire qu'il retenait depuis deux bonnes heures se déchaîner dans l'espace clos du véhicule. Il sortit de la voiture et, d'une démarche irrégulière, comme s'il était ivre, s'avança vers la coffre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une masse inerte qu'il traîna jusqu'au milieu de la chaussée. Il sortit de la voiture un exemplaire récent du Gotham News et le posa sur le cadavre en riant silencieusement. La voiture resterait là. Elle ne servait plus à rien. Il retira sa veste en cuir et se mit à marcher, arpentant dans sa fidèle chemise verte les ruelles du quartier. Un petit garçon qui jouait dans la rue le vie et partit en courant et en hurlant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, provoquant la fermeture des portes, des fenêtres et les claquements de dents les citoyens les plus courageux de l'East End. Vraiment, c'était drôle. Et l'aventure qui venait de lui arriver, un mois auparavant était sans doute la meilleure histoire drôle qu'on lui ait jamais raconté. Tellement hilarante que, si on lui demandait, il dirait que c'était lui qui l'avait inventée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Maintenant je peux le marquer: FIN !**

**Bon, je sais que j'aurais pu laisser le Joker mort. Ça aurait été mieux. Mais que voulez-vous ! Je n'y pouvais rien ! Je n'avais pas le cœur de le tuer regarde furtivement le pistolet appuyé ans sa nuque* Et puis... Pµour ceux qui se demandent comment il a survécu, je répondrais: C'est le Joker. Et, s'il vit encore, c'est parce que je le peux ! Et oui, la puissance est à l'auteure, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient le voir mort :/**

**Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions etc...**


End file.
